The Last Straw
by tailsisbest
Summary: Eggman is tired of Sonic Interupting his plans, This time he is ready to finish it ones and for all. Will our Spikey-haired hero be able to save the world? Will Eggman be forced to use his last Resort weapon? That only time will tell. My First Story.
1. So it Begins

ME: Tadaa! Bonjour, Readers.

Shadow: He means good morning.

Espio: Ah Shadow, As Grumpy as Ever.

Shadow: You Got a Problem with That!

Me: Enough! Or Else I won't include you in this Story.

Both: Grumble...

Me: That's good. So Amy, Will you kindly do the Honors?

Amy: Of Course! This Random Guy here does not own any of us. We all rightfully belong To SEGA. He Only owns The Plot.

Me: Thanks Amy! Now on with the Story.

* * *

><p>Explosions...<p>

Explosions and Only Explosions everywhere.

"MuWAHAHAHAHA, There's no way anyone could stop me now" said the Infamous Doctor Ivo Robotnik, A.K.A Eggman.

This was not a pretty scene at all. The Whole city was on fire. Burnt building, crushed roads, Broken bridges, Eggman had really gone all out this time.

There was an army of Eggbots, Varying in Shape, Size, Colour, Weapons and much more. Eggman Even had the President under his control. There was only one person who could stop all of this...

But that's what the Question was. Where is Sonic?

"This time I wont let that little hedgehog interfere in my plan" Said Eggman, sitting in a Big Robot.

And by big, I mean Reeeaaally big. The Robot Eggman was sitting in was Triple the size of the tallest Skyscraper. It had an Eggman shaped head just like all other robots, A large Body with an endless Supply of Weapons attached to it, One hand was Drill Shaped, while the other one was Shaped like A blade. Wherever you saw, there were weapons. Shotgun, Missiles, Cannons, You Name it, He had it.

"EggMeca I, Begin Assault!, Eggbots open Fire!" Ordered Eggman.

Just Then, KABOOM! Pieces of Metal Flew around everywhere. What just happend was Impossible to describe. The only thing that was seen was a Blue Blur.

"My My, I didn't think you would be back so soon after your Embaressing defeat last time, Robuttnik" Came an Ever so cocky voice well known to Everyone.

"Silence! How dare you interrupt my World Domination plan, You pesky little Hedgehog" Shouted Eggman.

"Well, I would gladly leave if you Ordered your little minion robots to Back Off" Replied the Voice.

"Never! You are the only one who is going to run away with your tail Between your Legs" Said Eggman, Now losing his Calm. "EggMecha I, Change of plan, Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog at all Costs!"

And thus, Chaos Ensued...

* * *

><p>ME: Short... Very short... I know its short. But its just the first chapter, An introduction. So please bear with me once.<p>

Shadow: That's Why you shouldn't trust such-

ME: Stop it!

Shadow: (Smirks) Its so easy to tick you off.

Amy: Calm Down.

Me: Your right Amy. Thanks! Until Next time readers!


	2. Eggman Wins?

ME: Welcome Back Readers!

Tails: That sure was a fast Update!

ME: Yeah, i know. But don't get you expectations too high!

Shadow: Hmph, We really didn't have any Expectations from you anyway.

ME: You really hate me, right Shadow?

Shadow: Glad to know I got my point across.

ME: Grrrr, Hey look! its Sonic!

Shadow: Where?

Me: I guess you were too slow for him. He went that way (Points to a random direction)

Shadow: There's no way i'm going to lose to That Faker! (Skates Away)

Tails: His Ego is going to get him in trouble someday.

ME: Hmm, I might use that idea in my Story. Tails! Take the Stage!

Tails: As you wish. TIB A.K.A tailsisbest, Which I am, Doesn't own any of us. We belong to SEGA. He only owns the plot.

Me: And Also a special thanks to Romantic Person for his encouraging Review! Alright! Now the Story!

* * *

><p>Sonic didn't expect a missile to be launched at him.<p>

Well, he expected a small warm up attack. But Eggman had some other plans in his mind.

That's why he barely dodged the Missile, but was thrown away by the Powerful Aftershock. He landed on the Ground with a Thud. Without missing a beat, Eggman launched more missiles at Sonic. But this time Sonic was prepared. He skillfully dodged the Missiles by jumping on them and using them as a path to the EggMecha. He Jumped as high as he could, but still only managed to reach the lower waist of the Robot.

He Spin Dashed on the Body of the robot, using momentum to launch himself Higher. But he failed to notice the Bombs being thrown at him.

BOOM! The bombs went off. Hitting Sonic at point black range. Sonic slipped from the surface he managed to land on, Falling down...

"Aaaaahhhh" He cried, Barely managing to hold on to a corner of the EggMecha.

"I never imagined, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest being on earth, hanging on a stupid Eggman robo" He said, sounding calm. "At least i can escape from here if i use the Homing attack" He thought.

But fate proved otherwise...

Eggman didn't stop with those Bombs, so Sonic found himself being the target of a Big Cannon.

"There's no way he can dodge this!" Shouted Eggman, "EggMecha I, Fire Mk-II laser Cannon, Target, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"No..." was all he could say before he was consumed by the blast, Plunging into Darkness.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA, I have finally removed Sonic from my way, Forever! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Exclaimed Eggman.

Too bad Eggman was too busy Complementing himself to notice A Green Flash where Sonic just Fell...

"Now What?" Thought Eggman. "Of Course! Lets broadcast the news of their Hero's Death to the World." He continued.

"Decoe! Bocoe!"

"Yes sir!" They replied

"Connect my Video Phone to Every Television, Phone, Computer and all of the Electronic Devices in the World." He Said.

"Aye-Aye Captain" They replied in perfect Union, Getting to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Sonic should have been back already, Right?" said Amy, Sounding Worried.

"Don't worry, This is Sonic were talking about" Said Knuckles Tossing a Grape in the Air and catching it Perfectly in his Mouth.

"As Much as I am worried about him, Knuckles is right after all. Sonic Can't be defeated that Easily" Replied Tails.

"Well, I sure hope he returns soon. Cause i have a certain Emerald that I have to steal" Said Rouge.

"Your not Getting that Emerald even in your Dreams, BatGirl!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Well you are partially right, i wont be Getting it. Its already Mine. So I just have to take it Back, Knuxie." Replied Rouge

"You Won't Live to Touch that Emerald!, Batty!"

"Oh yeah! Try Me! Bolt Brain" Shouted Rouge., Now loosing her Calm.

"Batsmith!"

"Knuckly!"

"Douche!"

"Brainless!"

"Couch Po-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Amy.

"Can't you see I'm worried about Sonic! All you two care about is yourself! And of course! That Damned Emerald! Can't you Discuss you Emerald Business Later! Right now we need to find out if Sonic's Alright! Do you Guys even Care About him?" Shouted Amy, Panting.

"Look!" She continued pointing to Cream, Who was on the floor, Too scared to even move. "You Even made poor little Cream cry!"

There was total silence After that. No one Dared to Speak anything. All of them were afraid the might say something wrong. Them they would have to Suffer Amy's wrath. We don't Want that to happen? Do we? Just Then...

* * *

><p>"Is it Ready already?" Came an Impatient voice.<p>

"Doctor, I know you want to announce this, But this will Take some time, We are connecting to the Whole world after all"

"Don't you try to teach Me Robotics!" Shouted Eggman.

"Sorry Sir"

"Good, now finish this blasted thing Already!" He Shouted. Again...

Decoe and Bocoe just Sweatdropped.

"its Done! Sir!"

"Finally, Remind me to make some More useful Robots"

"Yes, Sir..." Said Docoe.

"Soooooo... SWITCH THAT BLASTED THING ON!" Shouted Eggman, Once more...

"Yes Sireee" Bocoe Replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Come and have a look at this" Shouted Chris.<p>

"Sure Chris"

"Its Urgent!" He Shouted

"Fine, were coming" said Tails.

They all ran to the Living room. Chris quickly switched the T.V on. It Showed...

"Eggman!"They all shouted.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, Today, I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, am going to give you the Biggest Shock of your life. Well, I'm not the one to stall things, So, Listen! your Hero also known as Sonic The Hedgehog, My arch nemesis has finally been Destroyed! Yes, your thinking right, I Eggman, Has Killed Sonic the Hedgehog! MUWAHAHAHAHA!.

"No... Way..." Said Knuckles.

"Sonic..."

"Is..."

Dead...

There was An eerie silence. Nobody moved. The first thing that moved, hit the Ground. It was a Teardrop. Amy's Teardrop...

* * *

><p>Shadow: This chapter interests me, The Faker died, huh? Too bad, I wanted to be the one to kill him...<p>

Amy: (Ready to bash my Head in with a Hammer) How Dare you kill mu Sonikku!

ME: (Running away from her) Leave me Amy!

Shadow: Huh... I guess what Tib would have said was- (Doing his best imitation of ME): Until next time, Readers!


	3. Coping after a big loss

ME: Welcome back, Readers!

Shadow: You don't have to shout THAT loud everytime.

ME: You always have to comment on something I say, right?

Shadow: Isn't that Obvious?

ME: By the way, How do you manage to come in all my dialogues? All others have their own work to do. What about you?

Shadow: Two words, Chaos Control.

ME: Damn Chaos Control. Well, if your here, Why don't you start the chapter with the disclaimer?

Shadow: No. Why do you even do that? Nobody even reads that.

ME: Some magical force commands me to do it.

Shadow: Leave it to you to be Commanded by some stupid Magical force.

ME: Why do you-. Huh! Forget it. I dont own any of the characters, all of them belong to SEGA. I only own the Awesome plot.

Shadow: What about the thank-the-reviewers thing?

ME: Oh yeah. Thanks to Romantic Person and Pandamonium for the Review. Pandamonium, The chapters will get longer in the future, I promise. Just let me get the plot straight and decide how the story will End. Now, On with the story! (By the way, _Italics _Shows someone thinking.)

* * *

><p><em>LAST Time...<em>

_"Sonic..."_

_"Is..."_

_Dead..._

_There was An eerie silence. Nobody moved. The first thing that moved, hit the Ground. It was a Teardrop. Amy's Teardrop..._

* * *

><p>"How... Could this happen?" Said Knuckles, his face down.<p>

"NOOOOO!" Came a shout from Amy.

"Sonic..." Was all Rouge said.

Tails, Cream, Chris and Amy were on the ground Crying.

_"How could I have let this happen?"_ Thought Tails.

_"No..." _Thought Amy _"This Can't be happening"_

She Grabbed Knuckles by his Collar.

"Tell me This is all a lie! Tell me! " She cried.

"I'm Sorry Amy..." Was all Knuckles Managed to say.

That was it. Something inside Amy Snapped. It was... Anger.

"Why didn't you go there and help him" She shouted, Her vision Blurring because of her Tears.

"Amy... Blaming Knuckles isn't going to bring Sonic back." Chris said, his vision blurring because of his Tears.

"But it is His fault" She retorted.

Amy was feeling so many Emotions at the same time. Anger... Sadness... Hate... All she wanted to do Right now was take out her hammer and Whack everyone with it. She just wanted to see her Hero again. She didn't care if he ran away from her, She didn't care if he missed all her Dates, All she wanted was to see him, His smiling face.. She sealed his eyes shut as she shouted out in anger, her wretched cries echoing throughout the Mansion. Cruel tiers ran down her face.

"Its Ok Amy... everything will turn out fine..." Tails tried to console her, Even though he was consoling himself. He wasn't sure what was he going to do after this. He had lost all purpose to live. Sonic... he was Tails' big brother. Tails was sure things were never going to be the same without Sonic.

"Amy... Sonic... Why... Dead..."Muffled Words were all Chris managed to say. He was choking on his own Tears. He still remembers the day when he first met Sonic. Everything was so simple back then. Why couldn't it be like that Again?

"Its no use crying over someone Dead. Tears aren't going to bring him back." Knuckles decided. He wiped his Tears.

"Knuckles..." Rouge said.

"Tails." Knuckles called.

"Y-yes" He managed to stutter out.

"Eggman has too pay for this. He has gone too far this time"

"Yes. Lets go and Bash his head in" Said Amy, her sadness now replace with Anger.

"But... we need a plan. We can't just go and attack him. He is too strong for us right now. If he was able to kill Sonic, then we don't Stand a chance against him." said Tails.

"B-b-b-u-t" Stuttered Amy.

"No If's and Buts Amy." Said Knuckles, Sternly.

"Amy... Didn't you see the News? Eggman destroyed the whole city! Tails is right, We need a plan."said Chris.

"Chris... Not you too?" Amy said, now at a loss of words.

"A-a-m-y T-th-ey a-are R-r-r-right." Cream joined in, still not used to Someone dying.

"Cream... Fine! we wait for a plan" Agreed Amy, though reluctant.

"Alright then, All of us do whatever mourning we have to do today, Cause tomorrow were showing Eggman what it is like to mess with us." Tails said, taking the lead.

"Cream," He instructed, "you will go and inform the Chaotix detective Agency. Ok."

"O-ok!" She shouted, now regaining her composure.

"Amy, You will call Big, Silver and Blaze. Got it."

"Got it!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"Knuckles, You will try to contact Tikal and Chaos through the Master Emerald."

"Hmph!" He said, signaling that he is agreeing.

"Rouge, try to convince the G.U.N commander to help us."

"Got it, Honey" She replied.

"As for myself and Chris, we will contact the Babylon rouges, Shadow and Omega" He said.

"All of you, are you up for this!" knuckles shouted.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman shouted, Destroying the remains of the city.

"He has gone insane" Said Decoe.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA'

"Yes, you are right" replied Bocoe.

"Um... Eggman sir?"

"WHAT!"

"What do we do next?"

"Hmmm... Good question." he said, Thinking.

"Sonic's friend will obviously want to avenge him, so they will come after us." Eggman said.

"Soooo..." said Decoe, clearly sounding Bored.

"So, we will lay low for a while. We will restock our supplies, Then attack them when they are least expecting it."

"Good plan!" Shouted Bocoe.

"Of course its a good plan. I'm not a Genius for nothing" Eggman said.

"Attention all Eggman Forces! It is time to retreat! Operation: 55675! I repeat! Operation 55675!"

As soon as he spoke those words, all eggbots stopped doing whatever they were doing and started following Eggman to God-knows-where. They left the what remained of the city, and went to Eggman's secret Base.

* * *

><p>Shadow: All of them, Crybabies.<p>

ME: But it was sad, Right?

Shadow: Not at all.

Me: (Hanging my head low) Huh...

Silver: Don't mind him, He's always like that.

Shadow: Whaddya mean by that.

ME: How in the name of Holy Chao did you get here, Silver.

Shadow: (Snorting) Holy Chao? That's what you came up with?

Silver: Chaos Control.

ME: Looks like everyone here can Chaos Control except me...

Shadow: That's just too bad for you.

Silver: Don't worry! I'll teach you Chaos Control.

ME: You will?

Silver: (Nods his head) Uh-huh.

ME: YAY! THANKS!

Silver: No problem.

ME: Woohooo! Yeah!

Shadow: (swestdrops) He has gone Mad.

Silver: For the first time, I agree with you. Until next time, Readers.


End file.
